


Gotta Find Eggs

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: "Gotta find eggs," the toddler stated matter of fact-ly. And that's how you knew she was Barca's child. Pietros's DNA would mandate the little girl be bouncing off the walls, absolutely insufferable until the excitement begun. However, being as she was the biological product of Barca she was much more reserved.It's Easter at the Rohdanus household and they're hunting eggs!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who follows my work knows I primarily write Nagron for this fandom, but I am going through old fics I have lying around and found this sweet Barca/Pietros family fic and figured I would share. 
> 
> I modeled my Barca after one of the lighter shades of canon Barca so he may seem a little OCC, but I really like him and I hope you do too.

Barca leaned back against the counter and took a long sip of his coffee. He glanced around the room, his eyes touching the brightly colored eggs tucked between and behind items just waiting to be found. He and Pietros hid them all the night before in anticipation for an early morning. That being said, Barca was surprised he was the only on up.

"Bebe?" A small voice called. Barca finished off his coffee and stuck his head around the corner to look down the hallway. He smiled as he saw his little girl standing at her bedroom door, her mop of dark hair just barely peeking up over the baby gate. They just started putting the gate up, knowing she liked to get out of bed on her own but was not quite big enough to be wandering around the house by herself. In a few easy strides he was lifting her into his arms.

"Good morning, baby bird," he said, kissing her forehead. The little girl sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He chuckled softly and carried her into the master bedroom knowing the next thing she would ask for was Daddy.

Pietros was still twisted in the sheets, fast asleep. Barca sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers up his husband's back. The man shifted and grunted into his pillow. Barca leaned over and pressed a kiss below Pietros's ear.

"Time to wake up, little bird," he spoke against his skin. Pietros broke into a smile, but his eyes didn't open. Barca smirked and placed a hot open mouth kissed further down the man's neck just above where it gave way to his shoulder, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin.

"Mmm..."Pietros groaned, gently batting Barca away and pulling into a stretch. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, finally taking in the sight of his husband and daughter before him. He narrowed his eyes at Barca. "You shouldn't start things you can't finish," he pouted. Barca laughed and caught Pietros' chin between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed him soundly, sliding his tongue into his mouth and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I have every intention of finishing," he rasped. "Later," he finished with a positively wicked grin.

"My point exactly," Pietros scowled, shoving his husband in the shoulder.

"Daddy?" The little girl lifted her head, having heard her daddy's voice.

"Yes, Amira," Pietros grinned, peeking around at the little girl.

"Gotta find eggs," the toddler stated matter of fact-ly. And that's how you knew she was Barca's child. Pietros's DNA would mandate the little girl be bouncing off the walls, absolutely insufferable until the excitement begun. However, being as she was the biological product of Barca she was much more reserved. Pietros just hoped she didn't get his sadistic since of humor as well, but only time would determine that one.

"We do! we have to see if the Easter bunny came too!" Pietros replied. Now that he was awake, he had enough excitement built up for him, Amira and Barca. Amira's brow furrowed.

"No bunny," she shook her head, tucking herself tighter against Barca. He in return ran a comforting hand down her back. They'd gone to an Easter event with Pietros's PFLAG group where there was a person dressed as the Easter bunny. Amira was not a fan.

"No sweetie, the bunny is not here, I promise, but he might have left you a present," Pietros explained. "Do you want to go see?" Amira still looked unsure. "How about I go first?" He offered. She nodded. Pietros freed himself from the bed and loped into the other room. Barca stood and went to wait at the bedroom door.

"All clear!" Pietros shouted much louder than necessary in their small house. Barca winced and shook his head.

"Your daddy is so silly," he said to Amira, kissing her chubby cheek. She giggled as he carried her to meet up with Pietros.

"Look Amira! Look at this basket!" Pietros gasped at the overstuffed Easter basket on the kitchen table. Barca had to admit, Pietro's enthusiasm was infectious. Amira squirmed in his arms, wanting to get down. He readily obliged and she took off towards her other father. They way they both tore through the basket, Barca would swear he had two children, but he guessed that's what he gets for marrying someone over ten years his junior. He walked around the table, stroking Amira's hair and pressing a kiss to Pietros's bare shoulder as he passed to get himself another cup of coffee and make Pietros his first, despite the lack of need.

"Bebe, look!" Amira called for his attention. A lot of people asked if it bothered him that Amira called him Bebe while Pietros claimed the title of daddy. To him it didn't matter. He was the only person in the world that she called Bebe and he knew it touched him in just the same way as it would if she called him daddy. He grabbed the two mugs and went to see what his daughter wanted to show him. He sat and watched Amira and Pietros show him every item they pulled out of the basket, even though he'd seen them all when he put them in the basket the night before.

"So, baby bird, are you ready to find those eggs?" He reminded when the excitement of the basket died down. Pietros smiled endearingly. He loved the bird terms of endearment. He'd been "little bird" for so long he was not surprised Amira quickly became "baby bird". Amira scrambled out of the chair she was kneeling on and looked around the kitchen, ready to hunt eggs. Barca grabbed her basket and followed after her as she sought out one brightly colored egg after another. This time Pietros stood back and watched. He loved seeing Barca with Amira. He was such a gentle giant and having a child only highlighted that fact. He was so patient with Amira and this Easter egg hunt was no exception.

They ended up having to hide the eggs three times before Amira felt like she'd done enough hunting for this Easter. By the time it was all over and they had brunch, the little girl was falling asleep in Pietro's lap. Barca scooted closer to him on the couch.

"She'll be out for at least an hour. If you put her in her bed, I'll meet you in our bed to finish what I started earlier," he offered. Pietros's body flooded with heat, but before he could answer, Barca was gone. He looked down at his sleeping child, wondering how fast he could get her to her room without waking her up.


End file.
